1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system configured to estimate an interest of a user and to provide contents corresponding to the estimated user's interest to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A content providing system, configured to estimate a user's interest based on an input to the system made by a user, to search for contents corresponding to the estimated user's interest, and to provide the contents to the user, has been proposed. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-164678 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2004-164678A). In this system, the voice input is subjected to a voice recognition process, and some keywords are extracted from the inputted voice. Then, contents having the extracted keywords are searched to display searched contents on a screen.
In the system disclosed in JP 2004-164678A, the searched contents are outputted successively. Therefore, if a time period between a time when the user input was made and a time when contents corresponding to the user input are obtained becomes relatively long, a user's interest to the contents may decline at the time when the contents are displayed. In other words, the content providing system has a drawback that contents to which a user has a high interest can not be appropriately provided to the user.